


Rain

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Emotional Hurt, Feelings Realization, Hidden Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Okumura Eiji-centric, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 14





	Rain

"Come on what do you want a little rain to be?"  
Ash Lynx's eyes flashed with amusement when they met the worried gaze of his friend Eiji Okamura.  
"But..."  
"A little rain has never hurt anyone!"  
Dark clouds laden with rain were gathering fast, heralding a storm.  
Ash had decided to take a walk, with Eiji just to get some air.  
Their house was a couple of blocks away, but for once they had decided to walk back together, obviously paying close attention. Eiji had stared at the sky several times with some concern.  
Soon, a thin drizzle began to descend.  
Eiji took off his jacket, with that he used to cover himself using it as a shelter. Ash imitated him by taking off his trench coat and putting it on his head, revealing a gray shirt underneath  
that adhered to him like a second skin.  
"I think it will rain harder"  
"I think so too"  
Needless to say, it began to rain harder, forcing the two to run; they were lucky to find a balcony on which to shelter.  
"I don't think he'll stop that soon," Eiji observed as he wiped a few drops of rain off his face.  
"I believe that too"  
"A-ah"  
"In ancient times, it was said that it was the God Zeus who sent lightning to the earth, but think about it," Eiji explained, laughing.  
Ash craned his neck.  
A drop of water touched his nose.  
He smiled.  
"It looks like Piña Colada to me"  
"What are you doing?" Eiji asked puzzled.  
Ash lifted his face, parted his lips and let the rain fall on him.  
Then he raised his arms and started dancing and laughing like a kid, he didn't care if his clothes were soaked in rain.  
“What are you doing? Stay below! " Eiji exclaimed worried.  
Ash chuckled in amusement. "Come!"  
"No, I prefer to stay here"  
"As you want!"  
A few shy rays of sunshine began to filter through the clouds, ensuring some warmth for Ash,  
who kept his eyes green, like living emeralds, open to the sky and an amused grin.  
The Japanese boy blinked in amazement.  
She had never seen the playful part of Ash, or seen him truly smile, but she had known the angry part where the loss and the murder had been, the pain of having known the hell of abuse.  
She knew it was wrong to have feelings for him.  
He loved it.  
She loved her green eyes, which were highlighted every time she blushed, she loved her quirky (sometimes irritating) sense of humor. Or when his gaze lit up when he ate his favorite shrimp salad, when there were their little arguments, of the courage he displayed when he fought. Or the sense of protection that extended to him and those he loved. She loved everything about him, even his flaws.  
He was in love with Ash.  
But Ash wasn't in love with him.  
Of course, Ash felt affection and gratitude towards him, he loved him as if he were one of the family, like a brother.  
Eiji didn't want to feel like that, emotions for him were like a too tight dress that you can't take off. He should have hidden the tears in his eyes, in front of the others.  
She did not have the courage to run in the rain, to hold him and lick the raindrops off his lips, to touch that soft skin.  
Eiji stayed under cover under cover, finding that he was jealous of her being able to freely touch Ash and finally make him laugh.


End file.
